(How Can I) Say No To This
by Matchmakingdove1028
Summary: Nyo Spamano Week 2017 Day 4 - Historical (Human AU); Felicia should not be given power at any cost. or Lovina's signed up for something she doesn't (initially) want to be a part of but Feli's a good sister yeah?


Lovina wanted to die. She _so_ wanted to die.

-...-

So let's back up a bit.

September, the last few weeks for the 2nd quarter. The school had the genius idea of starting a theater club close to the examinations which, by the way, was absolutely ridiculous. Why would they start one so late? Couldn't it have waited for next year?

Alas, those questions will never be answered.

Lovina's question will, though.

-...-

"Felicia Vargas! What was that name on the sign-up sheet?!" "Names? Ve, oh! I think Daniel signed up!"

Lovina slammed her phone down on the table, screen be damned.

"You _know_ that's not what I meant! What is this?!" Now normally Lovina wouldn't be screaming and shouting, to her _sister_ no less, so early midmorning.

Luckily, Lovina had a track record for surprising others.

Lovina's phone screen showed the picture of a sign-up sheet with the words "THEATER CLUB APPLICANTS" at the top. A list of names were written beneath the heading but it was clear which name Lovina was referring to.

"Why did you sign my name on the list?" Felicia frowned, giving her sister an offended look.

"Why do you immediately assume it was me?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I immediately assume it was you?"

"Julchen could've done it."

"She _knows_ I'd kick her ass."

Felicia kept her frown for a bit longer before looking away.

"Damn, I made Monika write it too."

"That made it more obvious."

Felicia stuck her tongue out at her sister before getting up from the cafeteria table.

Had it been mentioned that this incredibly childish scene played out in a public school cafeteria? Embarrassing.

"Feli, why'd you do it?" Lovina asked, following her sister out the room.

"Because," Felicia said with a sigh, turning to face her sister. "You've been spacing out for moments at a time since the club's been announced. I _know_ you would've never signed yourself."

Felicia gave Lovina a knowing look, making her frown.

"You could've told me first." Lovina said.

"You would've stopped me." Felicia countered.

Felicia sighed when Lovina gave no response, stepping closer to her sister and holding her hand with both of hers.

"Lovina, you've always adored musicals. You know what nonna says."

"Don't-" "-give up until you try, your only mistake will be in not trying. I know." Lovina frowned as she recited the words, knowing Felicia was right.

"Felicia-" "Don't worry sorella, I'm sure you'll be amazing up there! I'll go to the auditions with you, too, if you want." Lovina bit her lower lip and sighed.

"Alright, fine." Felicia smiled and leaned over to kiss both of her sister's cheeks. "Bene. I'm meeting a group of mine for a project so I gotta go, ciao!"

Lovina waved back at her sister, watching her go.

"Ciao."

Just then her phone vibrated and Lovina brought it out to find a text message.

 _"_ _To all theater club applicants: the auditions will be happening later today at 3 in the auditorium. Please don't be late."_

Lovina sighed.

-...-

Today was so not her day, Lovina decided. She could still remember Felicia's response to the text.

"Sorry Lovina! We're planning to do the project after school and it's due tomorrow! I didn't think they'd have them so soon! Mi dispiace! Sorry!"

Lovina hadn't replied, which would explain the constant buzzing of her phone.

"Vargas, Lovina?"

"Crap." Was the only immediate thought Lovina had.

Okay! This was okay, she would be fine! She'd performed on stage lots of times when she was younger, this should be easy, right?!

The numbing sensation spreading through Lovina's body seemed to say "Think again, bitch." though.

"Vargas, Lovina." Lovina finally stood up at the second call and took a deep breath.

No, she could do this. Feli or no Feli.

Lovina received the script and coughed into her fist before looking up to the judges. After being instructed on where to begin, Lovina read a bit and started.

If Lovina was honest, she had to admit she didn't remember the lines she said or the time spent on that stage. Adrenaline had quickly taken over her veins which made her speech too quick and her voice lack in emotion.

No, all Lovina was conscious of at the time was how fast and loud her heart was beating, how loud her voice was but sounded dull, and how fast she was spitting out her lines.

Her eyes had even zoned out at the wall and her figure locked into position- so all she remember of standing on stage was the far back wall of the auditorium and the stillness of her frame.

All in all, a complete bust.

Grandma Arethusa had always said it was better to try than nothing but Lovina was seriously regretting her decision right now.

She almost wished she had never tried but what was done was done.

Lovina walked down the stairs and quickly moved towards the door, not hearing what a judge said.

"Fernandez Carriedo, Isabel?" Was the last thing she heard in the room before she left.

-...-

"Lovina?" Felicia called, knocking on the older girl's door. "Dinner's ready.."

No response.

Felicia sighed. She knew Lovina would hate what she was about to do but this was partly her fault and it was her duty as family.

"I'm coming in," she called again, though this time she wasn't hoping for a response.

Felicia retrieved the bobby pin she had brought exactly for this situation and inserted it into the doorknob. Jingles and failed knob twists later, the door finally opened and Felicia walked in.

"You learned a lot of bad things from me, you know.." Felicia couldn't help but smile at the remark.

"Well I had a pretty amazing big sister, me thinks." She replied and Lovina finally turned her head towards her with a glare.

"Shut up." Felicia sighed. "Lovina-" "No, shut up. I don't want to hear it."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad.."

"You weren't there, what would you know?"

Felicia frowned at the bite in her sister's voice.

"Now listen, I might not have been there but Daniel certainly was. He told me you could've done better but you had potential."

"What would _he_ know?"

"He runs a professional cosplay blog and acts in his spare time."

Lovina shut up after the last retort. Felicia smiled smugly at that.

"A professional cosplayer _and_ part-time actor should know how to judge better than a person who wasn't there, eh?" Lovina shot her a glare and Felicia stopped goading.

"Okay, okay, but for real. Let's just wait for the results before anything else happens, si?" Felicia proposed and Lovina looked down, contemplating the deal.

"Fine." Felicia beamed at the response.

"Girls? What's taking so long?" Arethusa called and the two girls were reminded of where they were.

"Coming nonna!" Felicia called and received a reply immediately. "Well come down soon! The food'll get cold."

Felicia turned to Lovina with a smile, extending a hand to her. "Come on Lovina, let's eat dinner?" Lovina stared at Felicia for a while before smiling and taking her hand.

"Si."

-...-

"So recently Monika-" "Feli, don't you have anything else to talk about other than Monika?" Felicia raised her eyebrows at the sudden question.

"Well yeah, it's just that the funny story happens with Monika in it." Lovina shook her head and sighed.

She didn't mind her sister's stories, in fact she rather enjoyed them.

But they got tiring after they seemed to always revolve around Monika.

"Feli-" Lovina's phone vibrated mid-sentence, interrupting Lovina and catching both of the girl's attention.

"Who's that?" Felicia asked, leaning over to look at Lovina's phone.

 _"_ _Miss Vargas, we would like to inform you that you have been chosen as one of the members of the Theatre club. If you still wish to join, our first meeting will be tomorrow at 3. Attendance is a must."_

Lovina immediately felt herself get crushed into a hug, struggling to breathe.

"Congratulazioni! I knew you'd make it sorella!" Felicia cheered, arms wrapped around Lovina, who still couldn't breath and was starting to panic.

Instead of trying to use up any air she had left, Lovina started slapping her hands against Felicia's back.

"Ow! Ow, okay, I get it! Too hard!" Felicia let go of Lovina with a wince and Lovina took a deep breath.

"Let me breathe idiota!" "I know! I'm sorry!"

"But I'm definitely making it this time! There's no way I'm missing the first club meeting my sister'll ever attend!" Lovina scoffed and gave Felicia an amused look.

"Would they even let you in?" "I can try!"

-...-

The auditorium was more full than Lovina thought it would be but as long as she occupied herself with Felicia she shouldn't have to interact with others too much.

"Welcome everyone! Thank you for coming! We chose all of you today in hope that we can all learn from each other and develop our skills in the theatre." A man spoke, probably the president, and continued to speak. "My name is Chad Jack and I'm the president of this club."

The man, Chad, said more but Lovina had zoned out after a while and only reconnected after the man mentioned the word 'project'.

"We've already received permission from the board and the very first project we'll be having as a group is _Hamilton_." Whispers broke out at the infamous name- who hadn't heard of Hamilton? Heck, even Lovina was surprised by the ambitious goal.

"Now now, I know what you're thinking." A couple 'shh's' later and the place was silent once more. "But Chad, I can't sing! Chad, won't that take a long time? Chad! When will we have the time to do all this? Well here's my answer." Chad paused. "School plays can be good, but what else are they known for?"

" _Parodies_. We will be making a _parody_ of _Hamilton_."

It's deathly silent in the room as everyone tried to process this concept.

Slowly, someone claps.

It catches on and soon the entire room is clapping and Chad bows. Meanwhile Lovina stares with a blank expression, not knowing how to feel about this.

"Lovina! You're Elizabeth!" Felicia exclaimed and at this point Lovina was near comatose. "What?"

"You're Eliza!" Felicia handed Lovina the piece of paper and true enough the name "Lovina Vargas" was placed next to "Elizabeth Schuyler".

"Hey, I'm Isabel Fernandez Carriedo. I'll be acting as Maria Reginald." Lovina snapped out of her trance to look at a woman that had suddenly talked to her.

Isabel reached a hand out for Lovina to shake and smiled, and Lovina wasn't sure why this was necessary.

"Nice to… meet you…?" Lovina reached for the hand but was interrupted when Felicia nudged her once again.

Turning to face her sister, Lovina got a face full of paper before Felicia finally pulled it back enough for Lovina to coherently read it.

The moment she realized what the correlation was, Lovina only had one thought.

" _Oh_ _ **hell**_ _no_."

Isabel took Lovina's hand and shook it, her forest green eyes twinkling mischievously.

"It will be interesting working with you Miss Schuyler."

-...-

"This is fucking ridiculous! Porca puttana!" Lovina exclaimed and Felicia has been laughing for a thousand years.

"No, no! This should _not_ -" So Lovina was funny when she was cringing at every possible part of the script. She hasn't stopped complaining for at least 30 minutes.

"Why are you so against it Lovina? You have to admit it's at least a _little_ funny!" Felicia said and Lovina scowled.

"Eliza's character, _and i quote from the_ _ **script**_ , is 'What if Eliza was GAY™'. Literally! A™ is there! Who does that?!"

Has it been mentioned that Lovina is hysterical when she's complaining?

"Lovina, _you're_ gay." "Don't fight me on this."

Felicia rolled her eyes.

"What's the actual problem here Lovina?" Felicia asked and Lovina shut up.

"Is it Maria's actor? Isabel, I think?" Lovina was still for a while but shook her head.

"Then what?" Felicia's tone was exasperated at this point. While amusing, she had better things to do than listen to Lovina complain after all.

"I don't know, I just am I guess!" Lovina finally said and Felicia rolled her eyes again.

"Well get over it! The script's good and acting should be fun, get your head in the game!" Lovina frowned at Felicia's words but knew she was right.

"I know." She sighed and Felicia left

-...-

"Next scene! Maria, Eliza, enter." Lovina looked around and pretended she was lost.

"Angelica?" She called, looking around in search of her sister. "Angelica?"

"What's wrong?" A voice asked and Lovina whipped around. "Do you know where I am?" She asked and Isabel came into view, smiling.

The scene continued with Isabel telling Lovina where she was and Lovina thanking her for her help.

"Thank you," Lovina said with a bow but just as she was about to leave Isabel spoke. "Would you like me to lead you there?" Lovina stopped and gave Isabel a wary look.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Lovina said and started to leave the scene

"I'm Maria Reginald!" Isabel called from behind Lovina, causing her to turn her head and tip her head in a small bow. "Elizabeth Schuyler." She said before hurrying away.

"Cut!" Chad exclaimed and both Lovina and Isabel relaxed.

"Alright, that scene still needs more work but good job. We're moving on to the next."

Lovina got down the stage as Chad called the new group of actors in.

"Hey!" Lovina turned to Isabel and raised a brow. Isabel only smiled. "Chad said we should work on the other scenes, wanna do them now?" Lovina grimaced before shaking her head.

"Maybe later." "Alright, see you later." Isabel said as she watched Lovina walk away.

"She'll warm up soon enough." Isabel thought with a smile(?).

-...-

How many weeks had passed since their first rehearsal? Four? Five? Whatever it was, Lovina just wasn't sure how long it's been since then.

She _is_ sure about one thing though...

"You're interesting enough." Isabel said with a hum and Lovina curiously turned her head towards her. "You think so?"

Isabel smiles devilishly before nodding her head.

"I should know." She replies, moving closer to Lovina than what would be considered normal. "I think you're interesting enough to know all my life." Lovina flushed at the remark, an easy task for someone like her. "I-"

"Eliza!" A voice, Angelica's, called off stage. "We have to go!"

Lovina quickly got up and replied, "Coming!" She then turned to Isabel and gave her an inquisitive look.

"See you later?" "You know where to find me." Isabel smiled and Lovina nodded before following her sister's call.

The stage darkened there and the next scene quickly took place, the props being placed in their respective places and new characters coming in to position themselves.

New voices filled the auditorium as Lovina navigated the backstage and reached the benches, sitting down to not obstruct anyone's way.

The days for the program were quickly approaching and they were doing a dress rehearsal before calling it a day. It would be some time before Lovina's next scene but she already felt thirsty.

Just as Lovina was drinking from a water bottle she felt someone sit down next to her. Not needing to see who it was, Lovina already knew who sat down.

"You took some time." Lovina said, raising a brow towards Isabel as she capped the bottle.

"I helped them move some of the props." Isabel replied with a grin and Lovina shrugged.

...this Spaniard was definitely persistent.

Lovina had only recently started initiating conversation with Isabel but she had to owe it all to the fact that the Spaniard always made conversation as much as possible. Lovina could now say she was somewhat comfortable with her.

"Always helpful, huh?" Lovina said and Isabel chuckled.

"Not always," She replied and winked. Lovina rolled her eyes and tossed Isabel a water bottle to drink, Isabel mumbling a small 'gracias' before taking a sip from the bottle.

"Isabel! Lovina! Stage in ten." A crew member informed and the two girls nodded their heads. They both got up to prepare when Isabel stopped and called Lovina's name.

"Lovina!" Curiously, Lovina turned her head to Isabel's.

"See you on the other side." Isabel said, grinning, and Lovina could only stare.

Then she snorted.

"You're a dork."

-...-

Now if the backstage was busy during dress rehearsal, how busy would it be on opening night?

Very. The answer is very.

"Where's the cityscape for the next scene?" "Please stop moving! We have to do this quickly!" "Hey! Where did you put the pins?!"

Very, very busy.

Which brought us back to the present where Lovina wanted to die. She could feel her nerves jitter in her bones in preparation for the play but she knew she had to do this. They hadn't worked so hard for the past month and a half for nothing.

"Lovina! Makeup, now! Please!" Lovina hurried to the makeup artist and stayed still as a layer of makeup was added on her face.

A whirl of minutes later and Lovina was ready to enter the scene with her two other 'sisters'. Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, Lovina stared determinedly at the other side of the stage when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hey," Isabel said with a grin and Lovina couldn't help but smile too. "Hey.

"I'll keep it short. Good luck out there and see you on the other side." Isabel said, hand outstretched, and Lovina looked at her in surprise again before smiling.

"Grazie, you too." Lovina said as she took the hand and shook it. Suddenly, Isabel swooped down and Lovina froze as she felt her kiss both of her cheeks.

Lovina froze and flushed but by the time she could move Isabel was gone. She ignored the amused looks the two other actors gave her and focused on getting through the scene.

The play practically went off without a hitch and Lovina felt as if she had blinked and the play was done.

Time flies when doing something semi-fast-paced, huh.

Soon enough it was time for curtain call and Lovina walked out to find Arethusa giving a standing ovation and flushed in embarrassment.

"You're mom seems interesting." Isabel said and Lovina snapped her head to the side to realize that she had suddenly stood next to her.

"Dio mio, do you mean my _grandma_?" "That's your grandma?!"

Isabel stared in shock at Lovina, alternating her eyes between Arethusa and Lovina before settling on the former.

"She's so young!" "That's what they all say." Lovina drawled and Isabel shut her mouth.

"You're kidding me. You're doing this to pull my leg." Lovina rolled her eyes at Isabel's statement. "I wish."

"Get some nipotina!" If Lovina was embarrassed before she definitely was now.

"Feli you shithead stop laughing so much." Lovina grumbled as she glared at the bent over form of her sister beside Arethusa's. Isabel laughed at the older woman's words but even that sounded awkward.

"Thank you for coming to watch our play! We will still have a few shows after this day but thank you for making opening night a success!" Chad said and on cue the actors linked hands with each other, raised it, and bowed.

"So will I still be seeing you after this?" Isabel asked when everyone started to move behind the curtain, following Lovina back in.

"Seeing me?" Lovina repeated with a raised brow and Isabel gave a sheepish grin.

"Outside the play, of course. Would you still like to hang out?" Isabel clarified and Lovina thought about it. "Sure."

Isabel gave the sunniest smile Lovina has ever seen on a human, stunning her of its radiance. She didn't feel it when Isabel took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, as a result.

"See you tesoro." Isabel cooed before waltzing off. "Wait, what?"

-...-

Maybe Feli signing Lovina up for Theater club wasn't a bad idea.

There was no way she was admitting that to the already smug girl, though.


End file.
